This disclosure relates to providing speakers in a vehicle seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,424,127, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference, describes certain benefits of locating electroacoustic transducers, i.e., speakers, in the seatback or headrest of a vehicle seat, near the ears of the driver or passenger.